<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day of Dates by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398952">A Day of Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Book Date, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love kagehina, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Shopping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a shit ton of fluff, cute dates, just a tiny bit of Angst, meeting parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kageyama's birthday, so Hinata HAS to make it special! </p><p>Kageyama never enjoyed his birthday. It was the one day of the year where he actually had to see his family, and even thinking about it caused his stomach to twist in knots. He remembered his ‘family,’ who had abused him and hurt him. Hinata said they could make new memories together, but still… <br/>And then in came his boyfriend with a tray full of breakfast happily humming ‘happy birthday.’ “Good morning! I have so much planned today!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day of Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have I mentioned how much I love this ship? XD </p><p>As always, feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading, babes &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama took a deep breath in. And then he exhaled. The date had been circled in red on the calendar, and still, he dreaded it. He kept trying to think ‘new thoughts,’ Hinata had called them, about the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama never enjoyed his birthday. It was the one day of the year where he actually had to see his family, and even thinking about it caused his stomach to twist in knots. He remembered his ‘family,’ who had abused him and hurt him. Hinata said they could make new memories together, but still… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then in came his boyfriend with a tray full of breakfast happily humming ‘happy birthday.’ “Good morning! I have so much planned today!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama couldn’t hide his smile. “Do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded enthusiastically. “The day is stacked with cute dates and I just love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t hold you back then, should I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like you could anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in their bed in their pajamas, sharing breakfast and a few kisses every now and again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we have to get ready!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now? It’s nine in the morning, don’t we usually stay here longer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I have the day filled! So get up, get ready, we have to go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata jumped out of bed, pulling Kageyama up. They got dressed, and brushed their teeth side by side. Kageyama made sure to pat his head during that time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then once they were dressed, Hinata pushed him out the door and towards the station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s brow raised. “You can’t?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it ruins the surprise!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine then. I guess I’m yours today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata grinned, and almost jumped until Kageyama put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, don’t jump too high! People might recognize you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata seemed clueless for a moment before he realized what Kageyama meant. “Oh, yeah! That’d be bad, then we couldn’t have the day to ourselves! Thanks, sunshine!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you call me sunshine, when you clearly shine brighter than me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata pouted as they got on the train. “Well, you didn’t like it when I called you the king! What am I supposed to call you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said I didn’t like the king, I just said it was a little off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange-haired man rested his chin in his hands. “Now that I think about it, you’re right, huh? It is a little off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So instead, I’ll call you my king!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama turned red. “Be quiet already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata grinned. “I like it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is our second stop. The doors will be opening in a few moments.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey! We get off here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged the birthday boy off the train, up the stairs, and around a corner where they stared at a small shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The old theater? What are we doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been turned into a shop now. I thought it’d be fun to visit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? What type of shop?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bookstore!” He took his hand, and lead him inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was small, but there were shelves that lined the walls and the middle of it. It smelled of paper and dust with a touch of rose and lavender that must have been spread around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow! How cool! This is awesome, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, welcome to- Kageyama? And Hinata?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned to where the voice had come from. Hinata lit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yachi! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran over from behind the counter. “It’s so good to see you guys! I mean, in person that is. I still see you guys playing on TV.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? You still watch volleyball after high school?” Kageyama was a little surprised. She always seemed a little scared at practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I can’t just give up something that I dedicated my life to! Oh, speaking of, there’s someone you should see!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” They asked at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear, we have business! Come out here please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the back, out came the former Karasuno ace himself; Asahi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, it’s Asahi!” Hinata jumped high in the air, and ran over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama grinned. “Hey, how have you been?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama! Hinata! I’ve been great! I’m sure you know about my volleyball injury, so I had to retire really early.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I watched that game. I was so upset!” Hinata was practically yelling at this point, so Kageyama put his hand on his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tone it down, Sho.” He cleared his throat. “So, how did you meet back up with Yachi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just ran into her one day, coincidence really. Now we’re engaged!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow. Congrats!” Kageyama exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, congratulations! So, how did you guys get the idea to open a bookstore?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both enjoy reading, and we needed another source of income. The money I made wouldn’t last forever, after all. And something needed to go in here, so we call it a win-win.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are so cute!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi giggled - actually giggled, which made Hinata and Kageyama feel uncomfortable. They weren’t exactly… </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>to girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, Azu and I have to work on some stuff in the back. But feel free to look around!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, thanks very much!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi headed to the back before stopping. “Oh, and Kageyama?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday!” And then she disappeared into the stock room. Hinata smiled, and then drug Kageyama further into the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama looked around. He had to admit, they did a really good job on the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, look at that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama looked to where Hinata pointed with his glittering eyes. “Oh, wow. They put a seating area on the stage?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! How cool!” He thought for a minute. “Pick out a book, Tobio.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A book?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We’re in a bookstore, after all. Then we can read on the stage!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama smiled, ruffled Hinata’s hair, and explored around. After a few minutes, he decided on an English classic called “To Kill a Mockingbird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the book, and joined Hinata on the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The platform was clearly old, but it had obviously been spruced up by the duo. With the addition of a fluffy rug, chairs, and couches, the place had really turned into a cozy lounge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata and Kageyama found themselves on one of the worn down couches, Hinata laying his head on his boyfriend’s lap. They read in silence, and Kageyama would pet Hinata’s head, and occasionally kiss him. A few customers came in and then out before Hinata realized they had been there for a little under three hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama had almost finished his book, and Hinata had completely finished his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama! We have to go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, I’m at a really good part.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Can’t wait!” Hinata dog-eared the page he was on, took it, and paid for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said their goodbyes to Yachi and Asahi, and then Hinata pulled him down the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lunch, of course. It’s noon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking me to lunch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally, since I’m the best boyfriend ever. And I’m taking you to your favorite place in all of Japan!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My favorite place?” He looked at the restaurant before them. “Oh, yeah! I love this place. They have great pork curry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata grinned. “I know!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat down, got their waters, and ordered two bowls of pork curry; with an egg on top (which was Kageyama’s favorite part.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food came out quickly, and they dug in. It wasn’t long before Kageyama noticed another couple come into the joint. Sugawara and Sawamura strolled in, hand in hand as they caught Kageyama’s eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ran over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys! How are you?” Sugawara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re great!” Hinata went to talk about Asahi’s store, and why they visited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? Happy birthday, Kageyama!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys want to sit with us? I don’t mean to impose!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine.” Sawamura had grown more, and with the facial hair and attitude he really seemed like he was a dad. It reminded the boys of when they were in highschool, and everyone called him ‘Dad Daichi.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what have you guys been up to?” Kageyama asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They filled in on how Sawamura had gotten a good paying management job, and how Sugawara had went to help coach in his store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, the coach is still working at that store?” Hinata asked, eyes wide. “He didn’t like that job when he was our coach!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He still doesn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A waiter came along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have Shoyu ramen, please? And some super spicy mapo tofu for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get that out right away!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, babe. Anyway, tell us all about the big leagues! How is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so awesome!” Hinata went into detail, trying to make sense of his stories with onomatopoeias. Kageyama would go back in, and explain what he meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two across from them couldn’t help but laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you guys are happy. But we shouldn’t impose on your birthday, young mentee!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mentee?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get going. See you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waved goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he mean by mentee?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s teasing you, king.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. That makes sense now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re visiting your family today, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama tensed. “Oh, yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means you need a new outfit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? New outfit? It’s not really that important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will still be fun! Come on, let’s go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata made sure they got on the next train, and they got off on the next to last stop and went to the department store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama stared at the racks of clothes, realizing how long it’d been since he went shopping. “I don’t even know where to start,” he admitted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pick something out for you, then!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s necessary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>necessary!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see..” Hinata shuffled through a few racks of clothing, and pulled out a simple dark blue T-Shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A T-Shirt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata nodded happily. “Hold on, I’m not done yet!” He continued poking through, and picked up an adidas jacket. “This is nice!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is,” Kageyama agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Hinata got his boyfriend jeans, and sent him into the dressing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata hummed, waiting outside. “Are you almost done, Tobio?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He came out, and showed off his outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow! You look so handsome!” Hinata stood on his toes, and kissed him on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama gave a smirk of confidence. “Thanks. I’m going to change, then we should get you an outfit, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my birthday!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it makes me happy when you’re cute for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata turned as red as a tomato. “Okay, fine..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama went around, examining things that were in Hinata’s size. Given how short he was, there wasn’t much to choose from. He finally chose a bright yellow sweatshirt and some cuffed jeans for his boyfriend. “Here,” he said simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata took them, and went into the changing room. He stuck his head out. “I’m not so sure about this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? I’m sure you’ll look fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata thought it over, and finally stepped out for his boyfriend to see. Kageyama’s ears turned pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you want to come out? You look great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.. I just don’t think yellow is really my color.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s face was decorated with a sly smile. “I chose yellow because you’re my sunshine. And I can say that since you chose a new nickname for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata shoved Kageyama away, and muttered something about paying for the clothes. They changed, paid, and then got on the train home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today was a good day! But now we have a long way home, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t mind though. Anytime with you is perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata clung to his boyfriend. “I love you. Did I mention that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, King.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sho. You made this the best birthday yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am pretty great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama poked his stomach, making him laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t tickle me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took a seat after people left, and held each other close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed that way until they got all the way home. “It’s time to bake a cake!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your family. I thought they could be happier if we brought some cake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good strategy. I’ll help you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a while to figure out, but they got the cake made, outfits changed, and were now at Kageyama’s home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulped. It’d been awhile since he’d been here; he had no idea how his parents would be like after the long time away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They answered the door. At least, his mother did. She stared from him to Hinata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” She demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata didn’t seem fazed. “Hello! I’m Hinata Shoyo, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A friend of yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, mother, he’s actually my boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrow arched. “Boyfriend? Tobio, I thought we got over that phase, didn’t we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama gulped, and to make things worse, his father showed up at the door. Hinata didn’t realize how much they resembled each other until he saw them at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear, Tobio has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She spoke the word with other distaste. It almost made Kageyama feel ashamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father didn’t say a word. He just shut the door in their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata thought it over. “I know how to make this better. Come on, let’s go home!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>=+To Be Continued+=</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I say thank you already? Because, seriously, thank youuuuu!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>